


Writing My Love For You

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But he obviously comes back so don't worry, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Mentions of Azzano and Bucky falling, Peggy is mentioned but she is not romantically involved with Steve, Stucky - Freeform, stucky fluff, tiniest amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Bucky writes little notes to cheer Steve up, then it's Steve's turn. Now they both do it.





	Writing My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend who Beta read this and is always helping me with grammar.

Before the war, when Steve and Bucky shared a small, one room apartment, Bucky would leave love notes all over the place. He was always careful so that no one would see them; he never wanted to get Stevie in trouble for loving the wrong person. He just wanted Steve to know he was cherished. His beau had such a low self-esteem and it made Bucky's chest hurt to think Steve didn't know how beautiful he was. So, he would hide little notes – sometimes they would be full poems, sometimes they would just be little phrases like “you are beautiful” or something simple. He had the pleasure of watching Steve find a few and every time, without fail, Steve would stare at the paper with a look of pure amazement on his face.

Following Bucky's rescue from Azzano, it was his own self-esteem that took a hit. He wondered how Steve could love him anymore and thought Steve was just taking pity. Bucky could see the way Steve looked at Peggy and the way Peggy looked back. He knew it was only a matter of time, Steve would see that Peggy was the better choice. Steve could have a life with Peggy, have a family, live together without fear of-

Bucky's pity party came to a halt when he opened one of his paperbacks and saw the note. Steve had written on a scrap of paper, “I love you to the moon and back, baby.” Bucky was not crying, there was something in his eye. He kept finding them after that. He never knew how Steve left them without being seen, but they gave him hope. They made him feel a little better.

After Bucky fell, his things were Steve's responsibility to pack up and send to Bucky's family. It hurt, so bad. Peggy helped him; she had found out about the two and didn't judge. Maybe it didn't make everything better, but at least having Peggy there to give him a shoulder to cry on was better than doing it by himself. He gathered all the little love notes he had hidden for Bucky, keeping them in an envelope provided by Peggy. He had them in one of his pouches when the Valkyrie went down.

There was Siberia, then came Thanos, and Steve knew he wanted to just stop fighting. While taking the stones back, he managed to stop and see Peggy, asked if he could just stay with her. He wanted to settle down. Wanted to feel like a whole person again. With a quick explanation of what happened, careful not to give away anything important, Steve asked again to just stay with Peggy. He was confused when she said no. She told him he belonged with Bucky and reminded him of all the little notes they used to leave each other. Steve hugged Peggy and said his goodbyes through his tears.

When he got back, Bucky was sitting on a bench, staring out at the lake on Stark's property. Steve walked over and sat down next to Bucky.

Bucky startled a bit. “Stevie! Why are you back?”

Steve gave him a sad look. “Because I love you. I always have and I always will.”

The two sat on the bench holding each other and crying for some time. After the clean up, they got an apartment together and left little notes all over the house for each other. Now that they didn't have to be afraid of what would happen if anyone found out, they left the notes out in the open. They each had their moments, but they only had to look to the other to be reminded of how lucky they were.


End file.
